


Are you sure?

by Handro1983



Category: Chelly - Fandom, Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handro1983/pseuds/Handro1983
Summary: Elly is sure in this moment of what she wants. Chloe.





	Are you sure?

“Are you sure?” I ask and she nods with a smile and leans in to kiss me. Each time our lips connect she pushes up a little until she has manoeuvred herself on top of me, my body stretched out along the sofa beneath her I felt this tingle run through my whole body when I felt her lay on top of me, something about our bodies connecting like that seemed like magic and we fit like a puzzle piece. One of her hands was on my jaw and the other had tangled itself in my hair, light scratching at the skin which I found quite soothing, at this point were in a teenage make-out session but it was slow and gentle and yet my heart was racing and I was finding it hard to catch my breath but I didn’t mind, my oxygen supply was only compromised because this beautiful girl was attached to my lips and honestly if I died from not breathing, right now I’m not sure I’d care because this was heaven.

We lay there just kissing for a while but at some she pulled away from my lips and I pouted to which she laughed a little, she sat up to reposition her hair because somewhere along the line it had fallen onto my face and was causing a disturbance, I watched her for a moment, my eyes raking down her body that was sat on top of me and I felt this pulse, a jolt between my legs and as I watched I bit my lip, she caught my eye as I did so and I saw a darkness, a sort of glassy texture cover her eyes and she dropped to kiss my lips again, a little harder this time and the next thing I knew I had parted my lips to let her begging tongue past and my mind exploded. She slowly but surely dropped one hand down to grip my waist a little and with that I pushed my hips a little, partly to let her know I liked it and also because it was a natural reaction so she gripped a little tighter and slowly pulled my top out from my skin and ran her hand up my torso to the centre of my chest. The feeling of her warm hands running against my skin was like tiny little sparks dancing on my chest and I couldn’t help but groan a little at the touch and I felt her smile against my lips.

“is that ok?” She asked against my lips.

“More than ok, don’t stop,” I say and she wastes no time in connecting her lips with mine again, with a little more force, each time she came back to me so kissed me a little harder and it was driving my heart crazy. I swear I could hear it. I’m sure she could feel it against her hand. I followed her and both my hands on her waist pulled her tight to my body and bucked my hips to earn a small groan from her, unfortunately, she was in a dress so there wasn’t much I could do without maybe going a little too far. That was until she moved and positioned one of her legs between my own and I felt that pulse between my legs again, I could feel my body beginning to heat up and the breathing between us became heavier and heavier.  
Elly’s hands became a little harder against my skin, gripping my hair and almost scratching at my torso, I was into it. She moved her knee up to press it ever so lightly against my centre and out of my own control my hands found her bum but I felt her smile so I took that as a sign that she didn’t mind so I became a little braver and squeezed a little and she pushed herself against me even more, I’m not sure our bodies could get any closer but I took that as a good sign and did it again, this time hearing a soft groan, so she pushed her knee further and I began grinding on her, gently though, because I didn’t want to rush this, even if my centre was starting to throb, but she followed me in grinding and we stayed like that for a minute until it became even rougher.  
All of a sudden she disconnected our lips and stood up of me and for a moment I thought I had overdone it, that was until she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the sofa and dragged me to my room. She was quite quick to kiss me hard and shover me against the door, shutting it tight, hurt a little but again, I was into it. Her hands became frantic again as she ran them around my upper half so I took hold of them and pulled them around my back and that slowed her down a little, I could tell she wanted it as much as I did but I wanted it to last longer. So she gently ran her hands up my back and in one swift movement, pulled my top off over my head. I pushed her back a little and untied her dress at the back and pulled it down over her shoulders and she kicked it off the rest of the way and then quickly pulled down my skirt which I kicked to one side. I kissed her harder and pushed her back towards the bed and she fell back onto it with a squeal. For a moment I couldn’t move, here she was, Elly, lying on my bed in nothing but her underwear, black underwear that caressed her body perfectly and I just stood relishing in her for a moment, a moment that seemed almost to perfect.

“Come here” She whispers and I do as she says, she crawls back on the bed, I follow her and lean down to kiss her again. Just one simple kiss and I look at her again, her eyes still dark, full of lust.

“Elly are you absolutely sure about this”

“I am, I want this, I want you,” She says seriously and so I don’t wait any longer. I move myself and kiss her neck every so gently and I feel her body wriggle around, she swings her arm up and grips my neck again and that only spurs me on more so I kiss my way down her body, flicking my tongue out in spots and I feel her push her pelvis up, letting me know she likes it. She grabs my shoulders and pulls me back up towards her and flips us over, she copies my motion and kisses my neck, lightly biting in places and that drives me crazy so I grip her back with my nails and hear her groan against my skin. She makes her way down my body, still nipping every so often at my skin and down to my waist were she hooks one finger into my underwear and whips them down, discarding them on the floor, and I can feel my centre pulsate, I can feel the wet against my thighs already, my whole body has waited a long time for the sensation of her hands on me and now it’s here. She makes her way back up my body but slowly drags her hand across my now throbbing centre and I push my head back and moan. She kisses me again and pulls me to sit up so she can pull off my bra to which I mimic and pull of her own.  
Quickly we fall backwards and she’s underneath my now so I take my hand, all the while kissing her and press it between her legs, earning a moan from her plump lips and I feel goosebumps rise and the sound so I quickly pull her underwear down and let it follow my own to the floor and start to make my way back down her body, I reach my hand up and caress her chest and I can feel her breath is frantic and her heart is racing, much like my own so I keep going, until I reach her centre . Soaking. I gently kiss the inside of her thighs, still needing her chest with my hand. I stay like the for a moment, just kissing her thighs until she bucks her hips and lets out a loud groan.

“Chlo please” I hear her groan, her voice so raspy and full of desperation so, slowly I kiss my way until I reach that spot that she really wants and I kiss her gently, when I feel her grip my shoulders I’m spurred on so I grab both her legs and push them up and they land on my shoulders and I kiss her harder, flicking my tongue around her centre, hearing her moan, but I know she needs more so I softly push two fingers inside her and I fell her grip the sheets beneath me, so I stay like that, kissing her, pumping in and out, hearing her pant heavily, her breath becomes faster, she grips my hair tight and I know she’s nearly there so I go a little harder until I hear a deep moan from her throat and her hands falls from my hands, I let her ride out her orgasm before pulling out and I gently make my way back up. I watch her for a moment, eyes closed, breath heavy and her body glistening with sweat. I kiss her face lightly and she opens her eyes to look at me.

“Was that ok?” 

“Perfect” She says and she grabs my hips and flips us over and I let out a squeal in surprise and she laughs a little but wastes no time, she drops her hand between my legs, but she keeps eye contact with me, which I find only turns me on more so I push my hips up to tell her I want more and she smirks at me and bits her lip before kissing down my chest, but she stops for a moment on my breast and gently bites my nipple, sending a shockwave through my body. She keeps going, moving her way down, keeping her hand over my centre, when her lips reach my waistline she stops for a moment, and needs my centre with her hand, the feel on her fingers between my legs was enough to drive me insane, I wanted it I wanted her and I knew I wasn’t going to last very long and I think she knows this, she has to because I can feel my own wetness. She keeps rubbing in the right spot and if she doesn’t stop I won't last but right when I think she isn’t going to move I feel her finger plunge inside me and I can’t help but moan deeply, her fingers are pumping inside me and I feel her tongue trail down to follow them, she kisses me and then flicks her tongue out, like she’s french kissing me between my legs, her tongue, it’s warm and it sends wild tingles all over my body, I grab her hand that has found itself on top of my thigh and I grip it and I start grading against her face, I can’t help it, she’s pushing harder, kissing me faster and finally , she makes one hard push, she knows I’m close and sucks right were she’s been kissing, and I scream, my centre clenches and she slows herself down letting me ride out my orgasm and kisses her way back up my body.  
She curls herself up behind me, wraps her arms around me and I close my eyes, holding onto the feeling between my legs and listening to our hearts beat.

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, I tried to give you a more in-depth picture of Monday's scene in the way I felt it would go. Please let me know what you think in the comments or tweet me: @dimminthelight


End file.
